Quand on passe de l'amitié à l'amour prise2
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: désolé,j'ai eu de la difficulté avec les chapitre,je ne suis pas très bonne en anglais,alors voici la bonne version de Quand on passe de l'amitié à l'amour.Laissez un review s.v.p!
1. Default Chapter

Quand on passe d'amitié à amour! chapitre1  
Un bel anniversaire!!!!!!!!  
  
Il pleuvait sur les carreaux des fenêtre du 4 Privet Drive.Harry était couché sur le dos,mais ne s'endormait pas du tout.Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était 12h01a.m.Cela faisait 1 minute qu'il avait 15 ans.En fait,ses fêtes n'avaient jamais vraiment compté pour lui,sauf lors de ses 11ans.Cette journée là,un géant était venu lui annoncé qu'il était inscrit au collège Poudlard,célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.Ce fut une journée qui chamboula sa vie.Au même moment que Harry regarda sa montre,5 hiboux arrivèrent dans la chambre,par la fenêtre ouverte.Il prit une lettre qui était accroché aux pattes de Coqucigrue,le petit volatile de Ron,qui hululait de joie.Il la lut:  
  
«Cher Harry,  
Bon anniversaire!J'espère que tes moldues ne te causent pas trop de soucis.As-tu apprit la nouvelle?Hermione est en Bulgarie avec son "Vicky"!En plus,elle à été nommée préfète.Je crois,par contre,que ce rôle lui va à merveille.» À l'énonciation de cette phrase,Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.Il savait depuis le début que les deux amis éprouvaient pour l'autre beaucoup plus que de la simple amitié,mais ils étaient trop fiers pour l'admettre.  
«Fred et George m'ont acheté une nouvelle robe de soirée.Je me demande où ils ont pris leur argents,mais bon.De toute façon,je voulais t'écrire pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et pour te dire que tu pourras venir chez moi pour le reste des vacances.Papa viendra te chercher dans deux jours,que tes moldus le veuillent ou non.Réécris-moi pour me dire si tu veux venir.J'espère que tu vas aimé mon cadeau.C'est de toute la famille.  
Amicalement,  
Ron»  
  
Harry ouvrit son cadeau, y trouva ses habituels gâteaux que Mme Weasley avait préparé pour¸lui et,une montre de poche pareil à celle des Weasley.Un petit mot était griffoner à l'intérieur de la boîte,par Ron:  
«C'est une montre comme notre horloge.Tu peux écrire le nom de 5 personnes sur les aiguilles.  
Ron»  
Tout autour,il y était incrit"À la bibliothèque","En danger de mort","Dans la chambre"et encore plus.  
  
Il décida alors de lire l'autre lettre qui venait de son amie Hermione:  
«Harry,  
joyeux anniversaire!J'espère que tu te porte bien.Comme Ron à dut te le dire,je suis en Bulgarie avec Vicktor.Je dois te dire que c'est très beau,mais Vicktor est ennuyant.Il ne fait que parler de Quidditch.Je sais que toi et Ron vous en parler beaucoup aussi,mais c'est plus passionnant vous entendre en parler que Vicktor.J'ai aussi été nommée préfète de Gryffondor.En tout cas,j'espère qu'on va se voir bientôt.Suremrent sur le chemin de traverse.  
Amitié,  
Hermione.»  
  
Il ouvrit son cadeau et vit naturellement que son amie lui avait envoyé un livre.Il parlait des meilleurs attrapeurs de Quidditch de Bulgarie.Harry prit alors la lettre qui venait de Sirius,son parrain:  
«Cher fieul,  
Comment vas-tu?Moi je me porte bien.J'ai été innocenté.L'exécution de Pettigrow c'est fait samedi dernier.Tu vas pouvoir venir habiter chez moi l'été prochain.N'en parle pas à ton oncle et ta tante.Je vais le faire bientôt.Je n'ai pas pu te faire de cadeau mais je vais me rattrapé à Noël.Bon anniversaire,  
Ton parrain qui t'aime,  
Sirius»  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.Son parrain innocenté.Même tout les cadeau du monde réunis ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.Il lut la prochaine lettre de son ami Hagird:  
«Harry,  
Bon anniversaire.Notre mission à Mme Maxime et à moi c'est bien porté.Je crois que l'on va arriver à une entente.Je n'ai pas pu t'acheté de cadeau,mais je vais t'en faire à Noël,promit.  
Amicalement,  
Hagrid(et Olymphe)»  
Apparament,l'année fillait pour des bonnes nouvelles... et de l'amour.Son parrain,la mission,Hagrid et Mme Maxime,Ron et Hermione.Décidément,l'année se portait bien.  
  
Le dernier hibou venait de l'école.Harry lut la lettre et fut surpris de la nouvelle qu'elle y portait:  
«Cher M.Potter,  
Je vous écrit pour vous dire que la rentré débutera le 1er Septembre.Veuillez vous rendre à la plateforme 9¾ de la garre de king's Cross à 11h00.Vous verrez la liste de vos fournitures scolaire.Prenez note aussi que Dubois à fini l'école et que,par conséquent,il n'y a plus de gardien,ni de capitaine.On vous donne donc le poste de capitaine(si vous voulez)et vous demande de choisir un gardien.Envoyez-moi votre réponse le plus vite possible.  
Avec mes plus sincères sentiments,  
Minerva MacGonagall.»  
Harry dut se planter la main devant la bouche pour empêcher son cris de joie de réveiller les Dursley.Il savait déjà qui il allait choisir pour le poste.Il prit une plume et un bout de papier et écrivit:  
«Professeur MacGonagall,  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour occuper le poste.Si je dois choisir quelqu'un pour l'autre poste,je crois que j'ai trouvé.  
Harry Potter»  
Il roula le morceau de parchemin et renvoya le hibou.  
Harry donna à manger aux autres oiseaux,puis,ces derniers,se reposèrent percher dans la cage d'Hedwidge.  
Il se recoucha dans son lit et s'endormit sans difficultés.La nuit se portait très bien. 


	2. Retour au Terrier

chapitre2  
Retour au Terrier  
  
Le lendemain matin,Harry se leva par les cris perçants de son cousin Dudley qui ne voulait continuer son régime.Il était blond,gros et un véritable bébé gâté.Sa mère aussi était blonde,grande et avait un grand cou,très utile pour espioner ses voisins.Vernon,son mari,était,au contraire,petit,gras et moustachu.Les trois traitaient Harry comme un moins que rien.  
Il décida d'aller voir son oncle pour lui dire qu'il allait chez Ron. -Oncle Vernon? -Mmmm?grogna-t-il -Dans deux jours,mon ami vient me chercher pour le reste des vacances. -Quoi?!!tonna le moustachu.Il n'est pas question que tes...tes "semblables"vienne une fois de plus dans la maison.  
Dudley se mit à rire. -Bon, d'abors je dois aller écrire une lettre à mon parrain Sirius,tu sais,l'ancien prisonnier...  
Le sourire de Dudley s'évanouit et il prit la fuite.Vernon ne savait plus quoi dire et son visage passa du rouge au vert.Harry resta impassible. -Bon très bien mais je ne veux pas les voir. -Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.Merci! -C'est ça,c'est ça!!!dit-il de mauvaise humeur.  
Harry passa à côté de Dudley en riant.Il chercha une plume et une feuille puis écrivit à son ami:  
«Ron,  
c'est amusant d'avoir un ancien prisonnier comme parrain.J'ai fait peur aux Dursley.Comme tu as pu le remarquer,je peux venir chez toi pour le reste des vacances.Réécris-moi pour me dire à quelle heure tu vas venir me chercher.Puisque j'y pense,tu ne serais pas jaloux de Vicktor par hasard?!!  
Amitié,  
Harry.»  
En riant de sa dernière phrase,Harry accrocha sa lettre aux pattes de Coqucigrue,qui hululait toujours de joie.Les autres hiboux étaient parti depuis un petit moment déjà.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard,Coq arriva avec la réponse de Ron: «Harry,  
Je suis content que tu puisse venir.Papa va venir te chercher demain finalement à 11h00 en voiture.Il en a emprunté une du ministère.J'ai hâte de te voir et non,je ne suis pas jaloux du "beau Vicky".  
Ron» -Moi aussi j'ai hâte,dit Harry.  
  
Le lendemain,Harry se révella à 7h00.Il prépara ses valises silencieusement et attendit que les Dursley se réveillent.  
Il était maintenant 10h54.Harry descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine.Pétunia et Vernon étaient là,à préparer le déjeuner. -Que fais-tu?demanda la voix "très"chaleureuse de son oncle. -J'attend mon ami. -Il ne devait pas venir demain? -Oui,mais finalement il pouvait seulement aujourd'hui! -Bon,bon!À quelle heure? -Dans 5minutes. -Vas l'attendre dehors! -Très bien.Au revoir! -Au revoir et ne te presse pas de revenir!  
Il s'assied alors sur le trottoire et attendit la voiture.  
Un bruit de moteur retentit et M.Weasley arriva dans la cour. -Bonjour Harry. -Bonjour! -Tu ferait mieu de te dépêcher! -Oui j'arrive.  
M.Weasley était roux comme sa femme et ses enfants.Ils arrivèrent au Terrier quelques minutes plus tard.Mme Weasley l'acceuilla à bras ouvèrent. Elle était rousse,petite et grasouillette. -Harry,mon chéri!Je suis contente de te voir. -Moi aussi.  
Ron arriva avec Ginny,Fred,George et Percy. -Harry,Harry!Salut,dit Ron d'un ton enjoué. -Salut,salut Ginny! -Bonjour,dit-elle d'un air gêné. -C'est super que tu sois venu,lançèrent les jumeaux. -Oui,j'en suis content. -Bonjour Harry,dit Percy d'un air sérieux en lui serrant la main. -Salut -Vien,on va aller dans ma chambre!  
  
La chambre de Ron était toujours aussi orange et avait ses éventuelles affiches des Canons de Chudley,son équipe de Quidditch préféré. -Toujours pareil,ta chambre?! -Oui,je n'ai pas changer de décoration!dit-il fièrement. -Tu as même garder l'autographe de Krum. Il ne répondit pas. -Hermione va-t-elle venir? -On va la retrouvé sur le chemin de traverse dans trois jours,dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
Harry remarqua alors un petit calendrier sur lequel des"X"étaient inscrit depuis le début du mois d'Août.Une inscription était inscrit au 12 Août"Chemin de traverse où je vais voir Hermione"entouré de petits coeurs. -12 Août,c'est dans trois jours ça,lança Harry d'une voix moqueuse.  
Ron se précipita sur le calendrier pour le cacher,le teint un peu rouge.  
  
Harry ne dit rien mais le regardait du coin de l'oeil.Il était vraiment amoureux.Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple amourette de passage,c'était un véritable amour.Il avait aussi changé.Il avait grandit,il était plus carré,plus costaud.Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir fait un peu plus d'exercices que d'habitude pour plaire à Hermione. -As-tu passer un bel été?demanda Harry pour rompre l'instant de gêne. -Oui,assez bien.Je me suis ennuyé parce que j'était seul.Maman ne voulait pas qu'on sorte à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. -J'avais hâte d'arriver,moi aussi j'étais seul. -On va faire une partie de Quidditch? -Oui,en passant j'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe. -Fantastique!Finalement,il y a juste moi qui n'as rien à faire en particulier cette année.  
Il sembla triste. -Tu sais,en tant que capitaine,je dois choisir un nouveau gardien et je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un! -AH oui,qui? -Toi. -Moi?Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire. -Dit juste merci. -Merci Harry! -Vien,on va aller faire une partie et tu me montreras se que tu sais faire. -D'accord,on va demander à Fred et à George.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où les frères jumeaux discutaient dans un coin. -Fred,George,vous venez faire une partie de quidditch? -Oui,dit l'un des jumeaux. -Hey,Harry,tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe?C'est cool! -C'est vrai,dit Fred. -Merci. -As-tu pensé à nouveau gardien? -Oui. -C'est qui? -Si vous êtes d'accord,bien sûr,on va le mettre à l'épreuve dès maintenant.Avez-vous une idée? -Je pense bien que oui,Ron? -C'est ça. -Très bonne idée! -Je suis sûr qu'il va être meilleur que Dubois.  
Ron se mit à rougir et balbutia un petit"merci". -Par contre,nous ne sommes pas assez pour faire une partie. -On pourrait plutôt faire pratiquer Ron.Une personne fait le batteur,une autre fait le poursuiveur,l'autre l'attrapeur et Ron le gardien. -Oui,c'est bon,alors qui va faire le poursuiveur entre vous deux,demanda Harry aux jumeaux. -Moi je pourrais,dit George. -Très bien.Vien nous montrer ce que tu es capable de faire,Ron. -D'accord!  
Ils allèrent sur la colline pour commencer à jouer.Au bout de quinze minutes,Ron avait fait passer 1 but et Harry avait attraper le vif d'or. -Bravo Ron,je crois que nous avons réelement trouvé notre gardien. -Bienvenue dans l'équipe,dirent-en choeur Fred et George.Je suis sûr que les autres joueurs vont beaucoup apprécier. -Merci.  
Ils se rendirent donc tout joyeux au Terrier.C'était l'heure du dîner et ils avaient très faim,comme toujours. -Mme Weasley? -Oui Harry?Mais s.v.p. depuis le temps que tu vien ici,je préfère que tu m'appelle Molly. -Euh...Molly?Vous avez un nouveau joueur de quidditch dans la famille. -Ah,oui?!! -Ron est le nouveau gardien de l'équipe. -Mais c'est très bien,félicitation mon chéri,je suis fière de toi! -Merci m'man.  
Ils commencèrent à manger dans l'armonie et montèrent se coucher ensuite.Par contre,Harry et Ron ne s'endormaient pas du tout.Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis finalement: -On ferait mieu de dormir. -Oui,bonne nuit Harry! -Bonne nuit Ron!  
Ils s'endormirent sans problèmes.Vers 1heure du matin,Harry se réveilla en sursaut par un drôle de bruit,un genre de gémissement.Il tendit l'oreille puis une voix se fit entendre: -Je vais te tuer,je vais tu tuer,tu vas voir.Ça fait longtemps que j'attend ma revanche et je vais l'avoir aujourd'hui.  
Harry regarda autour de lui et entendit une repiration forte et haletante. -Haha!Bien fait pour toi Krum.Hermione,revient,je t'aime,Hermione!  
Une silhouette se leva brusquement à côté de lui. -Hermione?!! -Ron,dit Harry,tu rêvais! -Hein?Quoi?Ah!Oui,fiou!J'avais peur,je croyais que c'était vrai.Tu ne devineras jamais à quoi j'ai rêver... -Ou plutôt à qui:"Hermione,revient,je t'aime"!  
Ron rougit. -Ce n'était qu'un rêve,bon! -C'est dommage,n'est-ce pas? -Oublie tout,tu veux?!! -D'accord,dit Harry en riant.  
Il se recouchèrent et se rendormirent assez rapidement. 


	3. Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 3  
Chemin de traverse  
  
Trois jours passèrent et tout était tranquille.Le matin,un hibou cogna à la fenêtre.Il portait au bec un message d'Hermione:  
«Mon très cher Ron(et Harry si tu es là),  
Je suis revenue de Bulgarie voilà deux jours.C'était tellement beau,mais Vicktor était ennuyant.En passant,Ron,je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau.Je te le donnerai plus tard, quand on va se voir.On se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur,sur le chemin de traverse,aujourd'hui à 13h00.J'ai hâte de te revoir...euh!toi aussi Harry!  
Amicalement  
Hermione.»  
  
Ron se mit à sourire. -Je me demande ce qu'elle t'a acheté? -Mmm,dit Ron sans détaché son regard de la lettre,moi aussi.  
Il était maintenat 12h30.Tout le monde avait bien mangé et se dirigea vers la cheminé pour utilisé la poudre de cheminette.Harry détestait ce moyen de transport.Il en prit un peu et articula: -CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE!  
Il arriva alors devant le Chaudron Baveur plein de cendre puisqu'il avait passer au travers plusieurs cheminés.Quelques secondes plus tard,Molly,Ginny,Fred,George et Ron arrivèrent près de lui.Ils allèrent à la banque de Gringotts,puis se séparèrent en petits groupe.Harry et Ron se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le Chaudron Baveur pour attendre Hermione.Ils commandèrent une Bièreaubeurre chacun et s'installèrent à une table.  
Après quelques minutes d'attente,les garçons virent une silhouète brune courir vers eux. -Harry!  
Hermione lui sauta au cou.Elle arriva pour faire la même chose à Ron mais arrêta son geste.Ils se regardèrent le visage rouge comme une fraise.Harry décida de rompre le silence gêné: -Si on allait faire nos emplettes? -Très bonne idée,dirent les deux autres.  
Ils partirent donc en direction de Fleuri et Botts,la librairie pour sorcier. -Bonjour,puis-je vous aidé?demanda la petite sorcière derrière le comptoire. -Oui,on voudrait ces livres.  
Harry lui donna les liste et la sorcière partie à la recherche de ces bouquin.Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard,les bras chargés d'une quinzaine de livres presque tous pareils. -Voilà mes amis. -Merci!  
Ils payèrent et se dirigèrent vers d'autrs petites boutiques pour faire le reste de leurs achats.Ensuite,ils s'installèrent à une table sur une petite terrasse pour discuter.Une jeune sorcière vint prendre leur commande: -Je vais prendre une glace au chocolat,dit Hermione. -Moi aussi,continua Harry. -Moi deux,ajouta Ron. -Très bien.  
Hermione se tourna vers Ron. -Gourmand! -Quoi?!!! -Rien,rien. -C'est quoi le cadeau que tu as acheté à Ron? -Hum...hum...hum...!C'est une surprise,tu vas voir plus tard si tu es gentil. -Je suis toujours gentil! -C'est se que tu crois!  
Les trois se mirent à rire. -Puis,comment c'est passé ton voyage en"BULGARIE",demanda Harry à Hermione,en regardant Ron avec intensité.  
Ce dernier fit mine de rien,mais son visage le trahissait. -Très bien.C'était fabuleux,mais je m'ennuyais.Je ne pouvais pas m'engeuler avec Vicktor.Chose que j'aime bien faire avec vous. -En tout cas,je suis sûr que tu seras une très bonne préfète,lui dit Ron dont la voix semblait un peu bégayer. -Merci!lui dit Hermione avec un grand sourire qui trahissait sa gêne.  
Harry semblait s'amuser en regardant le comportement de ses deux amis.Quelques heures plus tard,ils retrouvèrent les autres Weasley et repartirent vers le Terrier. -Mes parents m'ont laissé pour que je reste ici. -Très bien,dit Molly,tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de Ginny.Vas porter tes choses dans sa chambre.Vous avez une bonne heure devant vous,avant qu'on mange. -Venez,dit Ron à Harry et à Hermione.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers pour porter les valises de cette dernière et se rendirent vers la chambre de Ron.Hermione leur dit de l'attendre à cet endroit.Elle ouvrit sa valise et prit le cadeau à Ron.Elle arriva ensuite dans la chambre. -Tient,dit-elle en s'assayant sur le lit,près de Ron et en lui tendant le paquet.J'ai penser à toi quand je l'ai vu.  
Il examina le cadeau.C'était une magnifique plume coloré.On aurait dit une plume du paon. -C'est une plume pan.Aussitôt que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à te dire,je n'ai qu'à y penser,la plume s'allume et elle écrit tout se que je pense. -Merci Her'mignonne...heu,Hermione c'est vraiment gentil à toi. -Il n'y a pas de quoi!  
Un silence s'instaura pendant lequel Ron regardait ses pieds et Hermione semblait fixer le plafond.Ils finirent par croiser leur regard,un simple petit sourire gêner aux lèvres.Harry rompit le silence: -Hey!Tu sais que Ron est le nouveau gardien de l'équipe et moi le capitaine?!! -Non!Félicitation,dit-elle sans quitter Ron des yeux,qui se mit à rougir. -Je ne vous ai pas dit que Sirius a été innocenté.Je vais pouvoir aller vivre chez lui cet été. -Quoi??!!Mais c'est merveilleux,s'exclamèrent les deux autres en arrêtant enfin de se regarder. -Oui.L'exécution de PettiGrow c'est fait voilà quelques jours. -C'est une très bonne nouvelle.  
Ils descendirent alors manger.Après s'être goinffré de toutes sorte de bonne choses,ils montèrent se coucher.  
La nuit se passa bien.Ils firent de "TRÈS"beau rêves.  
  



End file.
